


Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Darkness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Darkness

Clint knows he has,   
A bit of a darkness,   
In him.  
With his past,   
That is possible.   
But he tries not to let it consume him.  
He has had a few dark thoughts   
Especially about Loki.  
But he won't let that destroy him.


End file.
